Winter's Bride
by drew alana
Summary: Himchan hanya memcintai Yongguk, dan hanya berharap dicintai juga ole laki-laki itu. Setting at winter. Agak romantis, sedikit sentimentil. Semoga suka!


Cast

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Yu Youngjae

Choi Junhong

Moon Jongup

Jung Daehyun

_Terinspirasi oleh kenangan musim salju di Hajiojishi, Tokyo, Jepang. Tak terlupakan.._

_...can't forget your love, Ruru. We'll meet again somehow, someway..._

* * *

Musim dingin masih di pertengahan. Salju masih setebal 20 centimeter di jalan-jalan. Semua tampak membeku, membekukan perasaanku. Terlalu dingin. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa bertahan menghadapi udara sedingin ini. Dengan coat yang lusuh dan sepatu usang aku berlalu melewati trotoar. Orang berjalan dengan kecepatan extra untuk melawan hawa dingin ini semampunya. Semuanya tampak sibuk. Pagi ini sungguh semua terlihat padat. Langkahku terhenti di didepan sebuah kafe. Aku mungkin tidak sarapan tapi aku tidak boleh melupakan Americanoku. Dia melengkapi pagiku, paling tidak dia membuat nilai plus pada pagiku yang berantakan.

Ketika aku membuka rolling door kafe , yang terasa diwajahku adalah kehangatan dan harum kopi yang menenangkan. Ini sungguh membiusku. Aku terlena sesaat sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan diriku berdiri di depan seorang laki-laki berwajah ramah. Dia Yongjae.

"Pagi! seperti biasanya, kan Himchan-shi?" aku tersenyum. Tentu ujarku santun.

"Pagi yang sibuk!" katanya sambil menyiapkan satu cup Americano kental.

Pandanganku berkeliling ke segala arah, meneliti setiap sudut kafe dengan hati berdebar-debar. Tentu tidak, aku tidak sedang mencarinya. Batinku meyakinkan sesuatu yang sebetulnya itu adalah bentuk penyangkalan yang skeptis. Hanya saja ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Aku biasa melihatnya di sana, di dekat jendela itu. Dia selalu memperhatikanku dengan tatap mata dewanya yang mampu membuat jantungku berdegub kencang. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum padanya, meski terkadang aku selalu mendapatinya selalu tersenyum ketika pandangan kami bertemu. Pagi ini jelas dia tidak ada. Kecewakah?

"Himchanshi...!" Yongjae menyerahkan cup Americanoku.

"Sempurna!" sambutku

"Kau terlihat tampan sekali !" pujinya hangat. Aku masih tersenyum sambil menghirup aroma kopi ditanganku.

"Biasa saja. "Aku mengelak sopan.

Tidak ada yang istimewa tentang diriku. Hanya seorang Himchan dengan kehidupan yang biasa tanpa sesuatu yang menarik. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hidupku sebatang kara seperti ini. Merasakan hidup sendiri sejak pergi dari keluarga bibiku.

Aku diasuh oleh keluarga bibiku ketika orangtuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat . Waktu itu aku masih berusia lima tahun. Tidak ada cerita menarik di sana selain merasakan kehampaan, kesedihan dan terabaikan.

Tentu saja bentuk kasih sayang itu berbeda. Tidak ada definisi yang jelas untuk mengungkapkan rasa sepiku. Ini terlalu panjang, aku bahkan tidak menyadari untuk berapa lama aku terlempar dalam kesendirian.

Aku kembali berjalan dijalan-jalan padat sambil merapatkan kembali mantel dan slayerku. O God, ini sangat dingin sekali dan aku harus segera berada di kampus dalam waktu setengah jam. Semoga saja tidak terlambat.

"Kau tidak datang semalam..?" Junhong membuyarkan lamunanku saat jam kuliah tengah berlangsung. Mataku sibuk dengan catatan-catatan dan penjelasan profesor didepan sana yang terdengar seperti gumaman di telingaku. Apa perduliku. Aku hanya butuh teori ini untuk segera meninggalkan jenjang pendidikan ini.

"Hum!" Aku menoleh dan hanya menggeleng lemah.

Aku tahu maksud pertanyaan itu. Tentang pekerjaanku di club malam. Aku tidak masuk semalam karena aku merasa kaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat tidurku karena kedinginan. Penghangat ruanganku tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus lagi. Dia sudah tidak memberikan kehangatan untukku. Sebenarnya akupun tidak ingin mengalami kesulitan karena ketidakhadiranku semalam. Pemilik club itu pasti akan memberikan sanksi padaku.

"Banyak yang mencarimu semalam. Dan Bos Daehyun tidak senang kau tidak datang. "

"AKu tahu." jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan malam ini?"

"Mungkin...!" ujarku sambil terus mencatat.

Aku senang duduk di dekat jendela. Banyak hal yang bisa aku lihat dari sini. Tentu semua itu menghilangkan kebosanan yang menyelimuti kepalaku. Tidak mudah melalui jam-jam kuliah seperti ini. Aku kadang tertidur tanpa sengaja. Aku sangat lelah. Pekerjaanku baru berakhir hingga pukul dua pagi. Dan seperti biasanya, aku baru tertidur pada jam tiga, dan aku harus memulai kegiatanku pada pukul enam. Setiap hari.

Jenuh.

"Sepulang ini kau akan kemana?" Junhong menepuk bahuku. Dia terlihat mengkhawatirkan yang baik.

"Seperti biasa." ujarku lirih.

"Tidak bisakah kita bermain-main sebentar!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Agh, entahlah Junhong! Aku sebenarnya juga ingin melakukan hal itu, tapi..." aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku ketika melihat salju mulai turun. Malam ini akan semakin dingin. Batinku gelisah.

Tiba-tiba aku kembali lagi berada di dalam kafe . Aku melihat Yongjae tersenyum. Dia selalu terlihat manis di mataku.

"Kau datang lagi...!Tidak biasanya." Benarkah? Aku baru menyadari hal itu. Mataku mulai terbiasa untuk mencari sosok itu.

"Kau mencarinya..?" tanya Yongjae seakan tahu. Aku tersipu dibuatnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa hari ini dia tidak datang. " lanjut Yongjae sambil menyerahkan cup Americanoku.

"Dia sama sepertimu, selalu datang setiap hari. Sepertinya kami sangat beruntung mempunyai pelanggan tetap seperti kalian."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku juga beruntung karena menemukan kafe yang tepat untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Lalu aku mengambil tempat di sudut dekat dengan piano yang tak bertuan. Piano itu sangat kesepian dan kedinginan, sama sepertiku. Lama aku termenung sambil meneliti beberapa berita dari ponselku. Aku masih punya waktu satu jam duduk ditempat ini sebelum aku berangkat bekerja di sebuah bar dekat sini.

"Kau mau sesuatu untuk mengisi perutmu? Tidak baik juga membiarkan pencernaanmu hanya terisi oleh cairan kafein itu. " Yongjae menghampiriku dan menawarkan menu makanan. Aku bukannya tidak tertarik dengan makanan-makanan lezat itu, hanya saja aku harus tetap menjaga berat badanku agar tidak terlihat gemuk. Aku menginfentasikan semua itu untuk memperoleh penghasilan. Aku adalah seorang penari striptis di club malam gay bersama dengan Junhong. Ya, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kulakukan, tapi pekerjaan itu menghasilkan banyak uang. Dan aku butuh uang yang banyak.

"Terima kasih Yongjae,...! aku akan makan pada jam makan malam. Kau tahu, aku harus disiplin dengan jadwal dietku."

"Kau bisa jatuh sakit karena hal itu."

"Jangan mendoakan sesuatu yang buruk. Kau harus mendukungku, Yongjae!" ucapan itu lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Tapi aku mau memberi tahumu, ...!" Yongjae berbisik di telingaku.

"Apa..?"

"Dia datang." Yongjae menunjuk ke arah meja di dekat jendela. Laki-laki itu. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegub kencang. Aku meliriknya sebentar,sebelum dia menyadari keberadaanku. Dia sangat tampan sekali . Yongjae tersenyum melihatku nervous.

"Enjoy the day...!" ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Aku melihatnya sedang sibuk dengan ipadnya. Dia mungkin tidak tahu aku disini. Agh, kenapa aku harus repot dengan hal itu. Hanya membuat anganku melambung saja. Aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapi semua perasaan ini. Dia memesan expresso bersama sepotong coklat cake. Dia ternyata menyukai sesuatu yang manis. Batinku mencari tahu. Berhentilah, Himchan! Aku berteriak pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menghabiskan Americanoku lalu segera bergerak untuk pergi. Sudah waktunya untuk bekerja.

" Kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Yongjae ketika aku melewatinya.

"Hum, aku sudah selasai. Besok aku ke sini lagi!" ujarku berjanji.

"You should be...! "

"Sore, Yongjae..!"

"Sore, have a nice day..!"

Aku keluar dari kafe sambil sekilas melirik ke arah laki-laki itu. Kami bertemu pandang. Entahlah, apa aku salah melihat atau bagaimana , dia tersenyum lagi padaku. Dan seperti biasanya aku tak pernah meninggalkan senyumku untuknya, untuk siapapun. Aku berlalu. Dan kebekuan kembali menyapaku.

Aku menipu diriku sendiri. Aku sungguh bodoh, memungkiri perasaan ini. O Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini terlalu menakutkan untukku. Aku takut aku akan semakin dalam dengan perasaan ini. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal orang itu.

"Himchan shi..! " Panggil sebuah suara. Aku terhenti seketika, lalu menoleh. O my God! itu dia.

"Maaf, aku bertanya pada Yongjae tentang namamu." ujarnya dengan nafas memburu. Sepertinya dia habis berlari untuk mengejarku.

"Hmm...!" aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Aku terlalu gugup hingga tubuhku gemetar.

"Aku ...namaku Yongguk. Bang Yongguk." dia mengulurkan tangannya. Sarung tangannya terbuat dari rajutan benang woll warna abu-abu. Aku menyambutnya dengan ragu.

"Kim Himchan." aku berusaha untuk tenang.

" Apa kau terburu-buru?" tanyanya ragu.

"Sebenarnya iya. Aku harus bekerja. "Jawabku tanpa berani menatapnya. Aku membuang pandanganku pada beberapa orang yang melewati kami.

" Baiklah. Aku minta maaf, sebaiknya kita bertemu lagi besok. " Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa maksudnya dengan 'kita bertemu lagi besok' . Apakah dia ingin menemuiku secara pribadi, berdua..?

"Di kafe lagi, seperti biasanya" sambungnya. Aku masih membisu ketika dia menepuk pundakku.

"Oke, baiklah...!" jawabku singkat. Laki-laki itu, Bang Yongguk. Dia melambaikan tangannya meninggalkanku yang termangu. Dikepalaku masih tersisa tanya, 'what hour?'

Tak urung akupun kembali melangkah, tapi sekarang langkahku terasa sangat ringan. Tubuhku seakan diterbang-terbangkan angin dingin yang menerpaku, tapi aku tidak merasakan dingin itu. Di wajahku senyum itu selalu terukir. Aku bahagia. Benarkah? seperti inikah rasanya ? Ternyata perasaan bahagia itu membuat tubuhku hangat.

Bekerja di bar tidak terlalu menyulitkanku. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Pekerjaan ini hanya membutuhkan kecepatan dan ketepatan. Shifku berakhir pada pukul sembilan malam dan aku harus melanjutkan lagi bekerja di club malam hingga pukul dua nanti. Lelah. Perjuanganku masih panjang.

Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa aku sanggup untuk melakukan itu, menari dengan kostum yang minim, meliuk-liukan tubuhku dengan gerakan erotis yang mengundang nafsu. Mereka semua meperhatikanku dengan antusias dengan tatap mata yang berbeda-beda. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan mereka, aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku, aku mendengarkan instingku. Ya, aku gay dan aku tidak pernah malu untuk mengakuinya. Paling tidak itu adalah kebenaran yang aku yakini di dalam hidupku. Menghibur mereka, memuaskan mereka adalah keahlianku. Dan mereka menyukaiku, menyukai tubuhku. Aku tenggelam dalam perasaan senang karena diidolakan.

Aku bahkan terlibat dengan beberapa kencan satu malam dengan beberapa penggemarku. Hanya jika aku menginginkannya saja. Apalagi jika aku terdesak dengan kebutuhan keuangan. Kenyataan yang menyedihkan. Aku mungkin menikmatinya, mungkin juga tidak.

Seperti malam ini, ketika aku telah selesai menari ada seorang laki-laki yang menginginkanku . Dia datang bersama Daehyun. Laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit lebih muda dari usiaku. Dia berdiri dengan tatapan yang sulit ditolak. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.

"DIa mencarimu sejak kemarin. Namanya Moon Jongup. "

"Aku Kim Himchan" ujarku menyebutkan namaku. Kami berjabat tangan.

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya dalam.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua ." ujar Daehyun sambil berlalu dan menutup pintu.

Lalu kami terdiam.

"Silahkan duduk, aku akan selesai sebentar lagi setelah mengganti pakaianku. Apa kau terburu-buru?" aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak. "aku tersenyum sebentar mendengar jawabannya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Tapi biasanya mereka yang mengajakku kencan selalu membawaku langsung ke tempat tinggal mereka. Lebih cepat lebih baik, karena aku akan lebih cepat beristiahat, dimanapun itu.

"Kau sangat cantik Kim Himchan." ujarnya padaku.

"Benarkah?" aku hanya menyeringai. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu pujian atau sindiran, dan kenyataannyan juga aku tak pernah tahu tahu apakah aku harus senang atau sedih. Aku laki-laki, dan aku seharusnya senang jika ada yang mengatakan aku tampan. Hanya saja sisi feminim dalam tubuhku lebih menguasaiku. Aku senang terlihat cantik.

"Apakah kau keberatan kalau kita langsung ke apartementku?" ujarnya lirih. Agh, aku sudah menduganya. Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah." jawabku sambil mengenakan mantel usangku. Moon Jongup mendekatiku dengan ragu. Dia menyisihkan rambut dari dahiku dan memperhatikanku begitu dalam.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau benar-benar cantik." tegasnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku tahu dia gugup, tapi dorongan perasaannya membuatnya berani untuk mengecup pipiku. Sopan sekali. Batinku lega, kupikir dia akan melumat habis bibirku.

"Kau sangat manis..." pujiku sambil menggandeng tangannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tawarnya. Dan aku mengangguk.

Moon Jongup membawaku menuju ke apartementnya . Ini sungguh tidak sama dari yang sebelumnya. Aku mungkin merasa beruntung sekarang karena bertemu dengan seseorang yang kaya.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sangat luas dengan perabotan modern dan mewah. Aku sebentar tercengang dengan hal itu. Kehidupan yang sangat jauh dari jangkauanku. Ini terlalu tidak mungkin. Tiba-tiba Moon Jongup memelukku dari belakang. Dia mulai mencium leherku dengan lembut. Tangannya mulai menyentuh sesuatu yang sensitif ditubuhku. Aku merasa geli dan teransang, tapi aku melepaskannya.

"Tidak keberatan kan kalau aku mandi dulu. Ini hari yang sangat panjang buatku. Aku belum sempat membersihkan badanku sejak tadi." ujarku memohon. Moon Jongup mencium bibirku. Hangat.

"Silahkan!" Moon Jongup membawaku ke arah kamar mandinya.

"Aku harap ini tidak terlalu lama. " lanjutnya sambil membelai pipiku. Aku menggeleng.

Ketika aku sudah selesai dengan mandiku, aku hanya membungkus tubuh bagian bawahku dengan handuk putih. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Moon Jongup sudah menungguku di tempat tidur. Dia memberi isyarat dengan telunjuknya untuk mendekatinya. Aku berjalan dengan pasti. Aku sempat tertegun dengan ketampanannya. Dia duduk dengan posisi yang begitu menantang. Pakaiannya sudah terlempar ke lantai sejak tadi, dan aku kagum dengan susunan padat diperutnya itu. Seksi.

"Kau sangat indah." pujiku.

Moon Jongup menarikku hingga aku duduk di atas pahanya. Tubuhku yang telah terbuka disentuhnya dengan leluasa. Aku mendesah karena, sentuhannya memang membuatku melayang. Lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat dia memanuverku hingga aku berada di bawahnya . Dia menindihku dengan kekuatannya. Bibirnya dengan lembut menciumi leherku membuatku merasa nyaman. Ini sangat sulit ditolak. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmatinya.

Lalu kami mulai berciuman. Pertama dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang lembut. Bibirnya begitu menggodaku. Aku tahu dia sedang mempermainkan hasratku. Memanipulasiku sehingga aku begitu terlena dengan sentuhannya, dengan cumbuannya. Jongup mengerti bagaimana dia memperlakukanku. Kemudian semua tampak samar, seperti mimpi dan aku hanya bisa merasakan ketika Moon Jongup mulai menyatukan tubuhnya denganku. Rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Terlalu nikmat. Dia begitu hangat dan memberiku yang terbaik. Aku bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya dikeremangan, dengan rona yang membuatku bergairah. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu.

Sesaat kemudian kami sama-sama terbaring dalam kelelahan. Kembali menata nafas kami yang sejenak tadi memburu karena mendaki kenikmatan. Moon Jongup menggenggam tanganku, dan tatap matanya begitu dalam menatapku. Aku tidak mengerti tentang hal itu. Namun akhirnya dia memelukku.

Aku terbangun lebih dulu dan melihat Moon Jongup masih tidur dengan posisi telungkup. Dia begitu manis. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Pelan-pelan aku berpakaian kembali dan meninggalkan apartementnya tanpa berpamitan. Aku mengingat janjiku dengan Bang Yongguk. Hatiku mulai merasa hangat kembali. Ya, meskipun aku melalui malam yang luar biasa dengan Moon Jongup, tapi entah kenapa erotisme itu tidak membuat hatiku damai. Semua itu hanya nafsu, aku tidak merasakan hatiku bergetar. Apakah aku berharap hatiku akan damai bersama dengan Yongguk?

Aku menemui senyum Yongjae menyapaku lagi. Kali ini dia lebih ceria. Mungkin sedang bahagia. Atmosfir perasaan orang selalu berubah-ubah.

"Terlalu pagi..!" Ujarnya.

"Ya. Aku mau sarapan dulu kali ini. Bisakah aku melihat menunya.!" pintaku sambil duduk ditempatku. Seperti biasanya di dekat piano kesepian itu.

"Tentu saja. Jangan khawatir aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk pelanggan istimewaku ini."

"Jangan berlebihan. Kau yang memberi tahu dia tentang namaku..?" tanyaku langsung. Yongjae menyipitkan matanya.

"Ough, itu! Ya. Apa kau keberatan? No, aku rasa tidak. Coba kutebak, kau pasti sedang bahagia sekarang." Yongjae melantur sendiri.

"Kami ada janji hari ini." ujarku cepat.

"Bagus.!"

"Kenapa kau begitu senang dengan kebahagiaanku'"

"Aku senang membuat orang bahagia. "

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku berterima kasih. Kau sudah membantuku"

"Apakah dia yang memintamu untuk bertemu disini?"

"Sebenarnya iya. tapi aku tidak tahu pasti jam berapa kami akan bertemu. Dia hanya memintaku untuk bertemu, itu saja."

Mataku menatap ke arah luar. Ya, aku menunggunya. Semoga dia datang. Tapi hatiku bergetar, aku gugup, seperti akan bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku.

Aku sudah hampir terlambat datang ke kampus, tapi dia tidak datang. Mungkin tidak pagi ini. Aku berniat meninggalkan kafe. Aku berniat untuk pergi ketika terdenga suara pintu terbuka. Dia datang.

Senyumnya langsung membuat jantungku berdebar. Sungguh aku tidak sanggup membalas senyum itu, aku menunduk untuk menata debar jantungku. Bahkan aku tidak sanggup untuk berdiri menyambutnya.

"Hai...!" sapanya sambil mengambil tempat di hadapanku. Dia melepaskan sarung tangan dan topinya. Pemandangan yang begitu indah.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dalam.

"Tidak begitu lama." jawabku.

"Aku minta maaf karena tadi aku ada sedikit urusan. " aku mengangguk mendengar penjelasannya.

"So..." kalimatnya tidak berlanjut. Kami tenggelam dalam diam yang panjang. Hanya mata kami sesekali bertemu. Lalu tersenyum. Sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sudah tidak semestinya dua orang dewasa bersikap seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, jika sdah menghadapi cinta terkadang orang dewasapun menjadi seperti anak kecil

Astaga! Cinta. Apakah aku baru saja mengatakan hal itu?

"Kau bekerja ?" Yongguk kembali bertanya.

"Hum, ya. Sore hari hingga malam. Pagi aku kuliah."

"Jadi hari ini kau tidak kuliah." aku menggeleng.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" ujarnya menawarkan. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Aku akan memotretmu. Aku seorang fotografer. "

"Ow! " aku terkejut.

"Aku sangat menyukai wajahmu. Dan aku begitu penasaran dengan hal itu."

Jadi semua ini karena hal itu. Kepalaku seperti ditimpa beban yang berat. Tertunduk dan merasa hampa. Jadi aku terlalu tinggi melambungkan hatiku. Sesak. Senyumku mendadak hilang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau keberatan? Aku tidak akan memaksamu, aku hanya menawarkan saja. Kalau kau tidak mau,...ya sudah! Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah aku mengorbankan waktu berhargaku, kau bilang tidak apa-apa! Aku mendengus kesal.

"Asal kau membayarku...!" ujarku dingin. Aku menampakkan harga diriku. Tentu, aku akan jual mahal dengan hal ini, apalagi mendengar dia begitu penasaran denganku.

"Oke..! Tidak masalah. " Jawabnya ringan. Aku menatapnya tajam. Tapi entahlah, tatapan mata itu tak berubah, dia masih menatapku dengan satu makna yang tak kumengerti.

"Kau tunggulah disini. Nanti asistenku akan me-makeover dirimu !" dia mepersilahkan aku duduk diruang tunggu studionya. Aku menurut. Lalu dia meninggalkan ku seperti orang bodoh diruang tak berpenghuni ini. Kenapa begitu sepi, seharusnya studio ini ramai mengingat lokasinya berada di jalan utama.

"Hai..! Kamu pasti Himchan. Yongguk Oppa, menyuruhku untuk me-make over dirimu. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah terlihat oke, hanya tinggal..." wanita itu memperhatikanku dengan teliti. Lalu bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini dan itu dan ini... Aku tidak mengerti. Dan menurut saja ketika dia menggandengku untuk duduk di depan cermin.

"Rileks, aku akan membuatmu seperti pangeran." ujarnya pede. Terserah, batinku tak perduli.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah berubah. TIdak terlalu buruk, aku terlihat lebih berwarna. Ya, wajahku...ada banyak warna di sana.

"Kau harus berganti costum dulu. Ayo! Yongguk Oppa pasti sudah menunggumu."

Tiba di dalam ruangan yang remang-remang, hanya ada beberapa lampu untuk pencahayaan memotret. Yongguk, sibuk dengan kameranya ketika aku sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia tidak menyadari hadirku.

"Oppa! dia sudah siap! " ujar sang asisten mengingatkan. Yongguk mencariku, lalu mendapatiku dibelakangnya. Matanya terbuka dengan cepat lalu sejenak tertegun. Bibirnya kehilangan kata. Apa karena diriku? wajahku bersemu merah.

"Perfect! Kau pintar sekali Jieun!" ujarnya memuji wanita itu.

"Tentu?!" balas wanita yang dipanggil Jieun itu.

Kenapa justru memujinya. Kenapa bukan aku ? Kubuang nafasku kesal. Tidak ada artinya aku seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang." Yongguk meneliti mimik wajahku.

"Semoga ini sebanding dengan bayaran yang akan kuterima." ujarku ketus. Yongguk menyeringai. Ada bias perih dihatiku melihatnya menyepelekan harga diriku. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Batinku berteriak. Aku sepertinya berharap lebih.

"Jangan khawatir..." ujarnya datar.

Aku berjalan ke tempat pemotretan. Tak ada apa-apa di sana, hanya layar putih dan satu bangku kosong. Sepertinya aku harus duduk di sana.

"Bersikap natural saja...!" ujarnya mengarahkan. Dia mulai memotret. Aku masih belum terlihat bergairah dengan atmosfer yang dia ciptakan tadi. Tapi dia terus memotretku dengan sabar. Aku tahu matanya sedang mencari sisi terbaik dari diriku dari balik lensa kamera itu.

"Tersenyumlah...! Aku suka senyummu ..." aku tidak bisa tersenyum, hatiku sedang tidak senang.

"Kau cantik sekali, Himchan..!Kau seksi...!" ujarnya menaikkan hasratku.

"Ya, seperti itu. Good!" sambil terus memotret.

"So sweet...!"

"So seksi...!"

Aku terus berpose mengikuti instruksinya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku merasa begitu lelah. Dia menurunkan kameranya ketika aku tidak berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menatapnya tajam. Aku terduduk di kursi dengan lesu. Yongguk menghampiriku dan bersimpu di depanku.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanyanya.

"Apa kita sudah selesai?" tanyaku ganti.

"Aku belum puas dengan dirimu. Kau begitu meracuniku. Kameraku begitu haus dengan dirimu."

Aku menyeringai.

"Kamera atau dirimu?"

Yongguk terdiam dalam senyum. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam jemariku. Aku terkejut.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ujarnya kemudian. Hatiku langsung bergejolak. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Aku mencari kepastian dari sorot matanya. Tidak mungkin secepat ini.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa jika tidak melihatmu . Satu hari saja bisa membuat kepalaku penat. Oleh sebab itu aku ingin memotretmu, seandainya kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku, paling tidak aku mempunyai gambarmu. "

"Sudah berapa lama..?"tanyaku lirih.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di kafe itu, ..."

"Kapan?"

"Tahun lalu."

"Itu lama sekali." timpalku.

Yongguk semakin erat menggenggam tanganku. Aku seperti berada dalam surga. Rasa bahagiaku sungguh tidak bisa kujelaskan.

"Maukah...?" tanyanya lirih tanpa tekanan. Dia total menyerahkan keputusan hanya padaku, tanpa intimidasi. Lagi pula itu tidak perlu. Aku pasti akan menjawab 'ya'. Pasti, tapi apakah harus secepat ini?

"Tidak usah kau jawab sekarang. aku sanggup menunggumu, percayalah!"

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu, Yongguk. Aku seharusnya menjawab 'ya' tapi entahlah...ini terlalu cepat."

"Aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir, Himchan. Jangan khawatir."

"Bagaiana jika kita mencoba untuk saling mengenal diri kita dulu."

Sebenarnya pertimbangan itu adalah bentuk lain dari jawaban 'ya' yang aku manipulasi supaya aku tidak terlihat gampangan di matanya. Tentu aku tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini. Aku sungguh menginginkannya.

Yongguk tersenyum bahagia. Dia mengecup tanganku penuh melembutan. Dan tatap mata itu, Oh Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menguasai hatiku dengan keteduhan yang dia tawarkan secara nyata di sana. Pertama kalinya aku disentuh sebagai seorang kekasih. Dan ini sangat berharga. Sungguh berharga.

Tamat.

* * *

PS:

Walaupun aku lebih senang dia bersama Jongup, tapi tetap saja aku merelakan Himchan untuk Yongguk kali ini.

Meskipun tidak bersama Jongup, aku bikin making out nya seromantis mungkin.

Semoga yang baca juga merestui. Amin.

O my God, sudah selesai. Ngantuk!

Okey, say good bye to you! * caesar *


End file.
